lapisfandomcom-20200216-history
Project V/Big
Big & Froggy (Sonic the Hedgehog) "It's not nice to tease my friends." ---- Big & Froggy is one of the twenty-eight main selectable fighters in Project V, representing the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise. They had been selected due to their unpopularity within the Sonic franchise and their unique attacks and strong potential in a game similar to Smash. They have a moderate learning curve and make use of the several abilities Big has been shown to harness throughout the Sonic series. Big is a heavyweight and attacks with his partner Froggy, who can also attack opponents and assist Big in tossing them off the stage. Big is slow and his attacks are laggy, but with Froggy at his side Big is not helpless. With his huge number of projectiles and his ability to camp out and even withstand juggling, Big is a very viable character and Froggy is very helpful for him. Big is at 15th place on the tier list, owing to his strong projectiles and multifacet weapon that goes by the name of Froggy. He has good recovery despite his weight, and also his armor frame that prevent him from being juggled like the other heavyweights. This style makes him strong against most of the roster, pummeling lightweights and heavyweights alike from his aggressive attacks, able to pound Pirate Man, Giygas and K. Rool with ease. Because of his slowness, he can take damage easily and smash attacks can easily hit him, and his ending lag on various attacks leaves him way open to punishment. These are severe flaws and have stopped him from being high on the tier list. Regardless, he's a powerful character. Attributes Big is, as his name might suggest, a large character that possesses great power and range, something that is rather unusual for a heavyweight. While Big is a slow character, his pet Froggy is really fast and can hit opponents with ease. Froggy will mimic Big's actions although he'll always try to face the opponent using them, punishing sneakarounds with a back aerial. Big can use a lot of weapons and also Froggy for his attacks, making him a dangerous, powerful character that can easily eat away at foes' stocks with minimum effort. Big's aerials are a key part of his gameplay; they are very varied and have multiple uses that prevent Big from being stale or easy to predict. Using Battering Ram, Big can lash at foes with his lure and knock them away with ease. Body Press is a powerful down special that can meteor smash foes and allow Big to bounce back into the air, which can be used as an extra jump. Despite super armor that stops Big from getting juggled and led into combos like most heavyweights, Big still has his assortment of flaws. His projectiles can easily be read and all of his attacks can be punished easily by quick characters like Ridley and Ike, especially the latter who can combat his powerful smash attacks. His recovery is great, but can be reflected and punished with a strong gimp. These weaknesses do not make Big a poor choice in competitive though; Froggy is a great tool that can easily knock opponents away from Big and can use his "lag" to his advantage; if Big fails to make a move due to a well-timed dodge, Froggy may be the one to land the blow instead. Big has a high learning curve due to some of his stats: low speed, poor air speed, high falling speed, and abysmal jumps. Additionally, it is possible for Froggy to despawn by the opponent knocking him into a pit. Froggy does not return until Big loses a stock. This is unlikely to happen, as he will quickly try to get back onto the cat's back if he hasn't taken much damage yet. Moveset Big's moveset is very varied, with his moveset boasting multiple weapons and attacks that make him difficult to predict and properly approach. Big doesn't even need to put up a pressuring game because he's intimidating by default. While his moves are typically laggy, they do a lot of damage, and Froggy has no lag so his moves come out pretty fast. Big has strong power and knockback potential while Froggy has about a fourth of that overall power. His smash attacks make heavy use of his lure, while in the air he can utilize attacks such as launching Froggy at foes and also his fire dunk. Even his jab has long range; both attacks are quick whips with the lure that are followed with Big swinging a fiery lure around himself. *'Neutral Special': Feel No Pain. Big's eyes will roll unconsciously and he will be invincible from taking damage for about six seconds, allowing himself to heal. This can only be used above 85%, where getting K.O.'d becomes a real possibility for Big. Additionally, it can only be used every twenty-five seconds. Froggy is still vulnerable to taking damage however. If the attack is charged, both characters will heal and be invulnerable to damage, and Big can active it as soon as 70%, further increasing not just his survivability, but also his pet Froggy's. Big will show an excited animation if this ability is in effect. *'Forward Special': Battering Ram. Big will swing out his fishing rod and storm forward at a semi-fast speed, lashing at his opponent several times with the ram. This can do a lot of damage and is a multihit, and can be an early finisher. Froggy also follows up with some extra slaps if he happens to be there. This requires practice though, and its very high end lag makes it really easy to punish if it misses, not to mention it's also easily avoidable. If this attack is charged, it will be executed faster and Froggy will do an uppercut to knock the foe vertically upwards into the air. This can be a very strong finisher. *'Recovery Special': Umbrella Descent. Froggy will launch Big into the air with his body, and Big will slowly descend back down using his umbrella. If Big cancels the attack, he can fall onto an opponent to ground them. Shall Froggy not be present, Big will actually not boost upwards and can only glide around with the umbrella. In all circumstances, it is good horizontal recovery. When charged, Big will go up a higher distance and Froggy will do some spins to punish opponents that try to punish Big's recovery strategy. *'Crouch Special': Body Press. Using his great weight, Big will slam straight down, meteor smashing any opponent below him. Because of its very high falling speed, recovering from it is impossible. If Big hits the ground, he will bounce back up and be able to use the attack again. Froggy aids Big by trying to grab foes to keep them secure for Big, although Froggy can be punished for this. If the attack is used too often, it will become stale and the power won't be as good, nor will its speed. If charged up, Big's pounds using Body Press will generate flames that push opponents to the sides when he lands, allowing him to quickly punish them again with a normal Body Press. In competitive play Due to time constraints, this is incomplete. Category:Subpages